Qi
Qi (or Ch'i, from Chinese 氣) is a vitalistic element possessed by all living beings. It is what differentiates living beings from non-living beings and is the fundamental criteria all known governments use to determine which beings are protected by Living Rights. Manipulation of Qi allows creatures to maximise and improve the function of their bodies, and is a pathway to great power and longevity. Qi Powers By focusing and manipulating Qi throughout their bodies, Qi-sensitive beings can improve their physical health and longevity. Balancing Qi in this fashion is one of the basic techniques of Qi-sensitives, and is the most widely-practiced, as even beings with poor control of their Qi, or very little Qi are capable of performing it. More advanced techniques can allow Qi-sensitives to fortify their own bodies, increase their speed and strength, and even other factors, such as their vision and hearing. Beings with good control of their own Qi can learn to move their body with Qi, not requiring use of their muscles. This can allow beings who are paralyzed, or otherwise have mobility issues to move, by directly manipulating their Qi. The ultimate manifestation of this power is the ability to fly. Advanced Qi powers such as unleashing waves and torrents of energy are attainable by those who both possess large amounts of Qi, and are able to utilise a large amount of Qi at once. This is because Qi is an energy force capable of incredible destruction. Chakras The Chakras are a set of Qi nodes located along the spine, starting at its base and ascending to the root of the scalp. They are the pathways through which Qi flows in the body, and having balanced chakras is important for a being's health. By balancing one's chakras, one also balances the Qi in their body. However, the Chakras are generally sealed in order to regulate the flow of Qi in the body to ensure that the Qi does not escape. By unlocking or 'tapping' their Chakras, a Qi-sensitive being is capable of allowing a larger flow of Qi through their bodies, allowing them to exert more Qi on the world around them, giving them greater power. This can be dangerous however, as forcing the Chakras open can cause all of one's Qi to flow from their body and kill them. Only with careful training can a Qi-sensitive learn to tap their various Chakras and gain access to high-level Qi powers. Different species generally have different numbers of Chakras, though for all beings these are separated into seven groups. Each group generally contains multiple Chakras, except for the case of C-Humans, who possess only seven. Learning to 'tap' a Chakra is a difficult process that gets harder with each subsequent Chakra tapped. Generally the greatest power boosts are achieved when an entire Chakra group is tapped. The groups are: * Root Chakras: These Chakras are located at the base of the spine, and connect beings with the ground and the world around them. They are associated with the colour red. * Sacral Chakras: '''These Chakras are located between the belly button and the groin. They are the Chakras associated with pleasure and indulgence. They are associated with the colour orange. * '''Solar Plexus Chakras: '''These Chakras are located on the Solar Plexus. They are the Chakras associated with identity and confidence. They are associated with the colour yellow. At this point, individuals' Qi powers can become quite distinct from one another, and complex. * '''Heart Chakras: '''These Chakras are located in the centre of the chest, and are associated with kindness, compassion, and love. They are associated with the colour green. Individuals' Qi powers become fantastical this point, and are powerful enough that they are seemingly indistinguishable from magic, and can include effects such as telekinesis. The power associated with this state is sufficient that an adept Qi-sensitive who is experienced in fully tapping their Heart Chakra could defeat entire armies of non-Qi practitioners singlehandedly. Fully tapping the Heart Chakra allows one the first brief glimpse at the vast powers of the cosmic forces of the universe. * '''Throat Chakras: '''These Chakras are located in the centre of the throat, and are associated with purity and truth. They are associated with the colour blue. While all Chakra groups possess a very large difference in available strength relative to the previous one, the difference between the Heart and Throat Chakra groups is the first truly astronomical difference. A being capable of tapping even a single Throat Chakra will be astronomically more powerful than a being who can only fully tap their Heart Chakras, even for species with many Chakras in the Throat Chakra group. The power afforded to beings who can fully tap their Throat Chakras is sufficient that it could totally destroy planets if sufficiently applied. A full awareness of the deep, unending cosmic power of Total Qi Utilization. * '''Pineal Chakra: It is believed that all species have a single Pineal Chakra, and it is located on their forehead. Very few have ever been able to tap this Chakra and so it is unknown if this is in fact the case. It is associated with extrasensory perception, intuition, and clairvoyance. It is associated with the colour indigo. Tapping the Pineal Chakra enables a being to see into their future. A being who is able to use this much Qi at once is capable of God-like feats and possesses an awareness of all Qi and the creatures it inhabits in the galaxy. It is said that a being who can tap their Pineal Chakra is born only once every one hundred thousand years and that their existence would leave permanent traces on any civilization they came into contact with, though this is possibly a slight exaggeration. * '''Crown Chakra: '''The crown Chakra, associated with Violet and White, is a located above the head. It extends from the scalp 'upwards and into infinity' and is associated with all Qi energy in the universe. A being capable of tapping their Crown Chakra would be a master of life and death, and would be immortal. While tapping the Chakra requires an inordinate amount of energy, maintaining it once it has been tapped is simple because one can simply absorb the Cosmic Qi of the universe. They are capable of seeing the future of the universe, and influencing reality in strange and fantastic ways. It is said that if a being who was not pure of heart managed to tap their Crown Chakra, the whole universe and all life in it could be destroyed. Chakra Order Chakras must be tapped in the correct order, or else the Qi-sensitive will perish. A being may attempt, however, to open any of their Chakras at any time. Mostly this will simply fail. Given that they have sufficient Qi to force it open, however, this grants an enormous boost of power, as all of their Chakras in all seven Chakra groups are ripped open and all of the Qi flows out of their body. In the case where they attempt to forcibly tap a Chakra in any of the first five Chakra groups, they will simply die. However the surge of Qi is so strong and sudden for the Pineal and Crown Chakras that the Qi leaves their bodies while their physical body is still alive. If there is a nearby source of Qi when this occurs, the physical body will absorb it, temporarily restoring itself and creating a Vampire. Known Qi Practitioners * Astrid Eriksson (Can tap Heart Chakra group)